What Did I Do to Deserve This, My Lord?
What Did I Do To Deserve This, My Lord? (Yūsha no Kuse ni Namaiki da, 勇者のくせになまいきだ, literally "For a hero, are quite impudent/cheeky/bold])" in Japan) is a real-time strategy/god game for the PlayStation Portable. The game centers around creating mazes and monsters to help defend a demon lord from heroes seeking to capture him. The game was released in North America exclusively as a download game on the PlayStation Store, under the title Holy Invasion of Privacy, Badman! What Did I Do To Deserve This?. However, on February 9, 2010, NIS America revealed it would be changing the game's name to avoid conflict with the Batman franchise. The game was re-released on April 22, 2010 on the PlayStation Network after it was removed to make the changes, while its sequel, What Did I Do To Deserve This, My Lord? 2, had been delayed to May 4, 2010. Gameplay Using a limited number of "steps" and a pickaxe, the player must dig and create a maze with monsters in it to defend the demon lord from heroes. More steps are given when a stage is cleared, based on how well the player did. The "steps" have another function, however, they are also used to add levels to monsters. At first, the player must dig and create the maze while creating monsters before a hero comes to capture the demon lord. When the hero appears and is going to enter the maze, the player must take the demon lord and change his location, preferably making him harder for the hero to find. When the hero gets into the maze, he will take random paths (if there are more than one) until he finds and captures the demon lord. The hero will fight against any monster that gets in his way. When the hero captures the demon lord, he will go back by the same path taking the demon lord with him. It is possible to create monsters to save the demon lord during this. The ground changes depending on the slimes that the player 'releases' from the blocks. If the block is covered with moss, and the player uses his pickaxe on this block, a slime will be released. These slimes move around the dungeon, absorbing, and expelling the material from the rocks, creating blocks with more and more material. Once a block obtains enough material, it will change colors depending on just how much is in the block. Stronger, more powerful monsters will be released if the block has more material. The death of monsters or heroes, along with some of the heroes' actions, has varied effects on the surrounding ground. For example, if a hero casts a spell, the surrounding blocks will be filled with mana. More so, if that hero dies, the remainder of his mana is expelled onto all surrounding blocks. History This game is mostly unknown outside of Japan and is considered to be a cult hit. A sequel was released entitled Yuusha no Kuse Ni Namaikida or2, which features almost identical gameplay with a few different additions and changes. In April 2009, it was announced that the game was released in North America under the name Holy Invasion Of Privacy, Badman! What Did I Do To Deserve This? On February 9, 2010, the name was changed again to What Did I Do To Deserve This, My Lord!?, to avoid infringing upon the Batman IP. A third game, No Heroes Allowed! was released in late 2010. Reception With the exception of Japan, Holy Invasion Of Privacy, Badman! What Did I Do To Deserve This? received average reviews. "Holy Invasion of Privacy, Badman! is an extremely quirky, challenging title that has a few frustrating elements that keep it from being a stellar downloadable," IGN said about the game. Game Revolution gave the game a C-, stating, "A weird and unique freak of nature amongst the mundane shooters and RPGs with their played out themes of morality, but it's trying too hard to be clever." The game currently holds 69% on Metacritic. Sequels This game has two sequels: What Did I Do To Deserve This, My Lord? 2 and a third game simply titled: No Heroes Allowed! See Also *Screenshots *Videos External links *Official English website *Official Japanese website *HG101 page featuring detailed gameplay explanation in English Category:Games